1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an array substrate of a transflective LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the progress of opto-electronic technology and the rapid development of digital technology push forward the expansion of the LCD market. Because the LCD has many advantages such as high display quality, small size, light weight, low driving voltage and low power consumption, it has been widely applied to many electronics products such as PDAs, mobile phones, digital videos, notebooks, desk-top displays, digital cameras and projection TVs. Nowadays, LCDs are gradually replacing traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and becoming the mainstream product in the display market.
The manufacturing processes of manufacturing an array substrate of a LCD mainly comprise three kinds of different manufacturing processes, the deposition process, the lithography process and the etching process. Among these processes, the lithography process has the highest production cost. Therefore, many LCD manufacturers tried to reduce LCD production cost by reducing the number of photo-masks needed in the lithography process.